A Fired Heart
by XxSashaxX
Summary: Even when life tries to knock you down, you can scramble your way back up. Mitchie was living proof of that. She was battered inside and out, but was forever exposed at school. Can Mitchie see past her hatred for men and change Shane?
1. The Start

_**A Fired Heart**_

**Firstly I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read this fic. I know it's been a while since I've wrote for camp rock, but I sorta botched up the ending of my last story XD so, now that I'm a little more experienced, I hope you enjoy this fic ^.^ thanks for listening to my ramblings and enjoy the chapter, please review if you have a little time, just a few words would be greatly appreciated, and maybe a few words also if you'd be interested in me continuing, ok, I'll let you read now XD**

**Sasha XxxX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock, or any of the characters. All goes to Disney.**

**Warning**: **There is a lot of background in this first chapter, so if you aren't comfortable with that kind of stuff I don't actually **_**describe**_** anything, so you're safe for that. But I do mention things like abuse and self-harm, I don't dwell on it though, I know not everyone likes that stuff, in the probable future chapters I'll do a warning like this if there **_**is**_** anything that could upset people, and if you ever feel like you don't want to chance a read I will happily PM you anything you'll need to know for the rest of the story **_**without**_** all the gritty details =) just here to help, enjoy!**

.ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ.

_Even when life tries to knock you down, you can scramble your way back up. Mitchie was living proof of that. _

"Damn it!" I muttered as my fist came into contact with the dashboard of the car,

"This is ridiculous"

"_Slow down, you crazy child-" _

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and looked at Caitlyn's name flashing at me,

"Mitchie! Mitchie! Mitchie!" She repeated down the phone with the excitement similar to a hyperactive puppy,

"Hey, calm down. What's up?"

"Ooooh you're in a bad mood? Jake said so. What did they do this time?" I grumbled under my breath in reply,

"I can be there in 10?" I smiled; I had the bestest best friend ever. And yes, I know that's not a word but Caity deserves a word made in her honour,

"That would be really great, and then you can tell me what has you so excited" Caitlyn squealed with happiness, ushered a hurried goodbye with a promise to see me in a matter of minutes and hung up. Caity was always happy, me on the other hand, It was hard to see me without a sullen look on my face, or a scowl, or glare, or…well, you get the idea.

I hit my head on the dashboard a few times in frustration,

"This place is insane"

.ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ.

Not long after our conversation Caitlyn was tapping at my car window bouncing on the balls of her feet, I reached over a pulled up the lock so all the doors opened. My best friend bounced round to the passenger side and jumped in, crouched on the seat and began to continue her excited jig. Despite my mood I had to laugh,

"You look high, what have you been up to?" Caitlyn ignored my jibe and just launched into her story.

"Well, Jake called up and said that he didn't think you were alright-"

Ok I'll have to explain a little here. Jake was my best friend, he and Caitlyn were like my siblings. Recently though, Jake had been getting really protective, he says it's because he gets precognition but Caitlyn swears up and down –literally- that he had 'hidden' feelings for me. Which it utterly absurd as no guy would ever look twice at me, no, scratch that, they wouldn't even look once. I was the poster child for troubled teenagers.

Anyway, back to Jake. Well, this precognition he gets (as he calls it) is more like a danger alert. He knows when I'm upset, or something bad has happened, and sometimes he can even tell something bad is _about_ to happen.

It's more than a little unnerving but I love him all the same, he's like my little protector…well, I can't really call him little. For one, he's 6'2", a whole foot taller than me. And he's older by a year, so he's a senior and me and Caitlyn are both juniors.

Jake was an awesome person, he was kind and sensitive and open. Not many people saw it, he had a hard exterior, I usually felt bad because I knew he kept it up to protect me and Caitlyn. He looked a lot like Jesse McCartney to be honest, his eyes though, were a piercing green, and they would startle people often. You see, Jake usually kept his head down unless he was openly glaring at someone so you didn't see his eyes.

I thought it was a shame, he had beautiful eyes. His hair was a mix between blond and brown, much like Caitlyn's, I suppose it was a chestnut. He was well built, and I seriously don't know how but he was completely muscled up, and he spent most of his time with me and Caitlyn so I don't know when he works out.

"Mitchie! Are you listening?" she raised an eyebrow; I nodded slowly half expecting her to hit me on the shoulder for zoning out. Right, back to listening to Caitlyn,

"I was _saying_-" Caitlyn gave me a pointed look, I had to behave now that look could mean certain death,

"-that Jake was getting really stressed out because he said that something was wrong. He would've been here but you know he's at that big meeting with the parent child happy family person-" Yeah and that lady was a right bitch, she convinced Jake's parents that he was a bad kid and that he was rebelling, they kept him at home for three months! Only school then straight home! So me and Caitlyn snuck into see him or stayed late at school so he could 'study' with our company.

"Mitchie!"

"Sorry!" I said bringing my hands up in defence,

"And so I heard his parents and that nasty lady shouting at him in the background. I told him to move the phone away from his ear and shouted at them to shut up because Jake was an awesome person they just didn't see it" I smiled proudly at her and latched my arms around her,  
>"You, are the greatest best friend in the whole entire world you know that?" Caitlyn flicked her hair over her should with the arm I hadn't pinned down with my hug,<p>

"I know" She joked and then hugged back. I let go of her so she could breathe.

"So I rung you and yup, that brings us up to date" Caitlyn smiled, her eyes twinkling. That reminded me, something had her excited before.

"So…" I trailed off with a knowing smirk,

"SPILL!" I shouted when she smiled looking away,

"Alright! Pushy much" Caitlyn joked with an eye roll.

"Well, I was just taking out the rubbish when I saw this little cat on the drive, I go up to it thinking that it will be all sweet and everything but then it hisses at me!"

"I'm failing to see why this got you so ecstatic" she gave me a shove which I returned,

"Not that cat, it was who came running down the road not two second later Mitch!" I groaned,

"Caity!"

"Hey hey! let me finish!" I nodded, my lips pursing in disapproving manner.

You see, there were three brothers at school. They were part of the 'it' crowd, you know, the mandatory one filled with really horrible people. But Caity had a little infatuation with one of them. To be honest, I didn't know them, so I couldn't judge them. But really, if they're hanging around and joking with the likes of Tess Tyler what do you expect me to presume about them and their personalities? I mean, they have to have similar qualities just to spend _time_ in her company and not run away with frustration…or physically harming her.

"But he was so nice! Mitch, c'mon you know your opinion matters to me, but I'm telling you! He isn't that bad!"

"He's Nate _Grey_, he probably doesn't know _how_ to be nice" I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest,

"Just because you and Shane don't get on-"

"Hey, don't pull that card out of me, we get on just fine"

"Last time you had to be his lab partner you nearly smashed to glass slide in his face" She said with a straight you-know-I'm-right expression,

"Well he deserved it!" I tried to defend myself, unsuccessfully I might add.

Whereas Caity just seemed to see the good in that one Grey Brother I only saw the bad in another. But, to be honest, that was all _anyone_ could see. I couldn't find _one_ redeeming quality about him.

"Well, _anyway_-" Caity continued,

"He said that he was meant to be looking after this cat and he apologised! _He_! _He_ apologised to _me_!" I rolled my eyes,

"Well, that's what any normal person would have done in that situation Caity, don't sound so surprised. I just don't want you falling head over heels and then have your heart crushed"  
>"Nah, I trust you to not let me do that" she said waving a dismissive hand,<p>

"You aren't listening to me though! I can't stop you if you won't listen?" my own arms were flying round exasperatedly at this point, I let a sigh escape as we looked helplessly at each other, Caity couldn't help her infatuation any more than I could stop it.

We left it at that, it was no time to debate over Mr Grey when neither of us really knew him.  
>"You know, maybe Jake would talk to him, sus out his intentions…if he has any. It's probably a lot easier for a guy to talk to him than for me to saunter up in all my 5'2" glory" I said absently as Caity browsed through the songs I had, she probably knew them off my heart by now anyway. We spent a lot of time in my car, never driving; I didn't have a license but just sitting in it. Weird best friend ritual I guess you could call it.<p>

"Yeah, probably but I'll never understand guys. Jake will probably say that it's not as easy as that"

"_Or_ he'll say _'sure I can try, anything for you_'" I said imitating his voice badly, Caity giggled,  
>"yeah, or that"<p>

"So what had you in a mood anyway? I must say though, I'm pretty sure I've cleared that up in all my best friend awesomeness" I smiled at her, how did I land a best friend as awesome as her?

"You know what they're like Caity; it's just so full on. There's a house full of problem children and I'm stuck in the middle of it"

.ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ.

I had been left outside a hospital when I was barely 3 months old; they had to take me to the nearest orphanage. It was apparent though that a usual orphanage wasn't going to work, but I didn't move until I was 14. I was a solitary person, I wouldn't seek out company, and I was essentially a loner. As I got older I was forced to interact with people and it got to me, I was told that I was an unwanted child that at least their parents waited until the got to that age of 3 before getting bored of them. Or something along those lines.

The old hag who ran the place beat us, and hard. I remember missing days of school at a time because I simply couldn't get up. I'd get beat harder for not going to school though, she said people would get suspicious; I'd always make a smart assed remark and get hit again with the meat tenderiser that was always in her filthy apron pocket.

I began to self-harm, I didn't realise I was doing it at first. It started with just accidentally scratching my arm as I took off a badge. Then I'd look at the scratch and realise, for once, that my pain wasn't inflicted by _her_. I thought that if I gave myself enough pain she wouldn't feel the need to give me more, but it didn't work like that.

But soon I got to attached, the cuts let out all my frustration and sadness. I was alone, so why not? I'd think. It got more serious as I got teased relentlessly; I doubt you can call it teasing though. In the playground, the girls would gang up and hit me with their hard lunchboxes, or the boys would hit my back with the balls as I walked passed, my head down and tears silently spilling. I was about 13 at the time.

Of course no teacher ever saw this, and if I told them they assumed I was just lonely and attention seeking.

So I moved to a new orphanage when I was 14, which is when I met Caity. I was wandering, not used to the kindness Mrs Hopple gave me after I had been whacked for merely asking how someone was (speaking out of turn was how she'd justify). So I stumbled on Caity who was shouting at the boy around our age, her exact words had been,  
>"You little piece of-" then she hit him, I had slowly approached the boy, a younger little girl and a heavily breathing Caitlyn.<p>

"C'mon sweetie" Caitlyn had said, picking up the younger girl and placing her on her hip. Then she turned and saw me, I had looked at her dead in the eyes, my own eyes had lost their child light…the only thing that represented a person's childhood. I never had one really, so I had no light, just dull brown sad eyes.

She had noticed my eyes flickering to the boy on the ground; he was groaning and cradling his nose,

"The sicko was hitting on Rose" She had said plainly,

"Mind if I give him a swing?" I said bitterly, back at my old orphanage I had been touched and violated by most of the older men in the house, usually the nasty old hag would watch and cackle as I cried. It left me bitter towards most men and this boy made me sick; he was one of those men in the making,

"I only said she had a pretty dress!" the guy had moaned,  
>"And tried to grab at her!" Caitlyn had screamed; I had dragged the guy up by his arm sharply, making his squirm because it had dislocated.<p>

"You get out of here, if I see you around Rose again, or any other clueless little girls I will beat the light out of you until you won't ever wake up again, are we clear?" he scoffed,

"You'd go to jail, you wouldn't _touch_ me"

"I have nothing, it wouldn't make a difference. So don't push me kid" I was his age, but in my mind, he was younger. I was so mature I might as well have been 20. He had scampered off and I had sighed. I just felt uncomfortable and wanted to be alone again.

"I haven't seen you around before, just moved in?" I had nodded; I leant down so I was at eye level with Rose,

"Hey-" I gently wiped a tear from her face with my thumb pad,

"I'm not that scary, I'm your new house mate" I said with a smile. I had avoided Caitlyn's astonished face when returning to my full height,

"_You're_ the psycho?" How pleasant, I had thought,

"Um…" Caitlyn had whacked her forehead with her palm,

"No, sorry, that's not what I meant, _me and my big mouth_, it's just what everyone has been saying" I had grimaced,

"No! Urgh, I don't mean it like that, the people at the orphanage just make up stories about their new house mates is all, and they said you'd be evil and have glowing red eyes. I didn't think you'd be cool or anything" I had smiled and our friendship had blossomed.

.ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ.

I had bid Caity goodbye and had calmed down enough to re-enter the orphanage. The huge lemon Victorian imitating house looked lovely and peaceful from the outside, but inside, it was so full of tension and children with their own complexities that it was impossible to go one day without rubbing someone up the wrong way.

"Mitchie!" Rose ran up to me, despite the fact I had come in as quietly as humanly possible. I swear that she had superman hearing, or vampire hearing, whatever, you get the idea.

"Shhh Rose, I don't want them to know I'm back" Rose pretended to zip her mouth up,

"That-a girl" I said giving her a big hug,

"You know you come first ok? No other person in here is more important to me" Rose smiled gleefully,

"What if Jake and KittyCat came in? Then would I still be important?" I nearly cried; she was like a daughter to me. I know that sounds stupid, but she really was. She called Caity KittyCat after the two had had a kitkat and Rose had suddenly realised that it sounded slightly like Caitlyn,

"Of course, you are one of my bestest friends Rose, you may only be 6 but your just as important as the other special people in my life" she giggled quietly, covering her mouth and ducking her hair to hide her delight.

"C'mon, you want to eat some of the chocolate I have in my room? I have a kitkat'?" I smiled as her eyes widened with excitement, she should know by now I only kept the mountains of kitkat for her, I was still getting over eating usual meals. Extra food I was working towards.

I guess you could say I've tried dealing with my problems, mental and emotional strain in nearly every way. Mrs Hopple, or Helen, had been the first to pick up on the scars, the fresh cuts or my lack of appetite. She tried to help, she really did, but things took time, and I wasn't really in a place when I had enough motivation to drag myself up and fix myself yet. She never grasps that though and forced mountains of food on my plate and I had to eat it all, meaning I was so full I would be sick not an hour later. I didn't force myself to be sick, not anymore, but it happened naturally because she fed me too much. I could barely walk usually.

Rose and I ran upstairs as quick as we could and locked ourselves in my room. It was a rule that none of the younger children were meant to pester the older children or go into their rooms. But we never listened to rules, and if Rose was there, I knew I wouldn't do anything stupid, because I'd get maternal and want to shield her from the horrors I knew were out there. The horrors she could find out about _me_. I'd be far to conscious.

At least for now, she could be safe.

**So what did you think? Like it? Does anyone else had one of those weird things only you and your best friends do? I can tell ya, me and my best friends (Sam, Charlie, Hannah and Lissy-you'll hear their names a lot cause they give me a huge amount of inspiration) always hang upside down in trees ^.^ we tried to drink upside down once too…you can guess how that turned out XD anyway I'll stop rambling about my awesome friends and let you decide whether you're going to take the time to give me your thought,**

**Happy reading! **

**Sasha XxxX**


	2. The Facade

_**A Fired Heart**_

**Thank you to the two who reviewed:**

NverSayNver

xCxBubblezx

**It means a lot that you took the time to review, and I hope this is satisfactory ^.^**

**Also I'd like to thank the five who alerted and I also hope you all enjoy this chapter. Remember I value your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock, or any of the characters. All goes to Disney.**

**Warning**: **there's nothing dire in this chapter, just some thoughts and violence. But assuming you looked at the rating that was to be expected, but again, just remember that for **_**ANY**_** chapter that you don't think you can read all the way through just PM me ok? **

**Also a picture of Mitchie's clothes are on my profile, I won't do many of these, but it's just so you can visualize her style of clothes ok? So go check it out if you have time ^.^ thanks**

**Ok, I'll let you go now, enjoy!**

**Sasha XxxX**

.ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ.

I had my suspicions that I may have had a miscarriage sometimes, because, there was no way in hell a teenager could be so maternal over a little kid that she had only known for a few years and wasn't related to; but I could be wrong, my imagination ran wild frequently and I got very paranoid.

No one knew about what happened at the old orphanage, and it made me cry just to think about it, but I wouldn't cry in front of people so that deducted the possibility of me ever telling someone. They probably wouldn't believe me anyway.

I usually felt myself falling to pieces, shards of the true me falling into the darkness where I'd never be able to find it again, and even if I tried I'd be cut and sliced with the shards of everyone else that had lost their way. No one could really take away the pain, but I guess I got used to the front. The front that saved me from exposure for _thing_ I really was.

"Mitchie, up!" I groaned, personally, I would much rather just lie here all day and contemplate my life whilst staring at the thought provoking ceiling, but no, I had to go endure math.

Dragging myself up, I found my way to the wardrobe and whipped out a t-shirt, a denim skirt, some tights, and my converse. I applied my make-up in my usual look, winged and dusted.

I looked over to my guitar,

"Not today little guy" I muttered to him…yes, I personified my guitar. He represented someone I've lost, and couldn't bear to let go of. So now, every time I play, I know up there somewhere, I'm making them happy.

I agilely tiptoed at speed down the stairs, dodging toys and any other haphazardly placed toys, picking up the wheeled ones so that no one would roll down the stairs. I chucked the colourful toys in the wicker basket at the base of the stairs, up against the wall.

"_Mitchie-!_"

"I'M UP!" I shouted, interrupting Helen whose face had morphed into a scowl.

"Don't use that tone with me"

"What tone?" I said innocently as I grabbed a bright green apple biting into it and chomping,

"You know perfectly well what tone I'm referring to, and that is _not_ all you're having for breakfast young lady. You will sit down with your siblings and have a proper meal"

"Hold up! One, this is how I _talk_. There is no tone, and if there is it isn't intended and any resemblance to a known tone, living, or dead is completely coincidental. Two, I can eat what I want and I'm late, so I'm leaving _now_, because I can and because I don't particularly want to be here…_if you haven't noticed_-" I added icily, _now_ the tone was intentional,

"-and three, they aren't my siblings! Where do you get off thinking that you can assume something so full of bull shit like that?" I glared and held the barely eaten apple by the stalk between my fingers, opened the bin with my foot stomping down on the peddle and delicately dropped the apple in the bag; giving a look to Helen before storming out of the house, I forgot my bag all together. This was going to be a great day.

.ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ.

"A _normal_ person would have just turned around, gone in, picked up their bag and walked out again. But _no_ I have to let damn pride get in the way!" my arms were flying as I demeaned myself.

"_Such an idiot_" I muttered again, kicking a stone and drove my hands into my skirt pockets as I looked down.

"Poor stone, what did it do to deserve to be shoved around? Told its direction in life, it was probably completely content to sit in the spot for the rest of its lifetime. Maybe even made friends with the moss"

I sighed; maybe I was going crazy; maybe the kids at the orphanage weren't too far off…or maybe just fortune tellers. I looked up and saw school, in all is foreboding glory.

"Shit!" the clock outside the door became visible and I was nearly 40 minutes late. I blame the stone.

I stealthily and soundlessly crept into the school (you could tell it did this way to often) its white halls and cold light floor made me feel like I was in a hospital every time I stepped into the wretched building. Quickly locating my locker I spun the combination and pulled out my emergency bag, not my school bag but a bag that contained everything I needed if I decided to pack up and bugger off. I looked at the clock down the hall,

_Well, might as well milk this up a bit. _

I took my headphones out of my bag along with my iPod; I slid the headphones over my head and played the loudest song I could find at short notice at full volume. Smiling as the music encased me and my thoughts into a whirlwind of tranquillity. I went to zip my bag back up and saw the discrete packet of blades there, I shook my head. _No, you were doing well_. Listening to my more rational side for once I decided to just zip the pocket back up and keep walking back towards reception.

I plastered on my best _I don't give a shit_ face and strode up to the desk, a scowl engraved on my face. Petunia looked up and sighed, her lips pursing in a patronizing manner.

"I could have picked you up some lemons, you just had to ask" I said, absently inspecting my torn nails and rugged finger tips.

"Miss. Torres I think it would be best if you made your way to class" she said through a tense jaw and tight lips.

"Well, they've nearly finished all of 1st period there's really no point in staying for another 4 is there?" I said and headed for the door,

"Wait right there!" I groaned,

"Just in case you've suddenly lost your eye sight, I'm walking _out_ of school; I don't want to come back in to talk to you"

Mrs. Opal (or just Opal to her performing students) blocked my exit and folded her arms patronizingly,

"I am fully responsible for your attendance Mitchie and I am not letting you simply leave when you please!" you see, some teachers were allocated at the beginning of every year to keep an eye on the trouble children, set them on the straight and narrow and then we'd sit in a group and discuss how our attitude to school and others had improved regularly. Yeah, as of yet, no one else was being supervised…well, apart from me.

"Well, I'm not going to lessons, I don't have my books" I said, a smug smirk on my face.

"Oh that just fine Mitchie, I'm sure I can find plenty for you to do. I strongly doubt the teachers want you in class any who" I scowled and looked down muttering to the floor, clenching and unclenching my fists. Mrs Opal lead me to the performing arts centre. To make it that much worse people began pouring out of their lessons, moving onto their next.

Upon seeing Mrs Opal and I they stopped and kept to the edges to watch and snicker, leaving Mrs Opal a clear pathway straight down the middle of all the hall ways. And let me tell you, there were a lot of them.

.ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ.

"Mitchie, work" I huffed and looked down at the damn text book,

"There's no point, I know it all" they all thought I was an idiot, _despite_ my test results. They probably thought I cheated though, my chemistry teacher scoffed rather unattractively, no matter she was 50 and unmarried.

I was sat at the back of the PA centre, in one of their classrooms, bored as hell and sat with an irritating chemistry teacher.

"Mitchie, just do the work" I glared harshly but completely the questions at the bottom of the page without reading the information, I mean, _how many neutrons does carbon have?_ Really? I scribbled down 6 for the assumably carbon-12, they hadn't stated you see.

I got up, slung my bag strap over my shoulder and slapped my sheets down on her desk,  
>"Done"<p>

.ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ.

I sat, avoiding Mrs Opal's eyes. I stared at the floor so long I think I could tell you how many specs of dirt and dents were in each tile.

"Mitchie" she said crouching down to my level as I was sat at a desk looking away,

"You are a very bright girl, and many other talents I presume" my brow lowered in response,  
>"To use presume is to act as if something is true without evidence, you are guessing"<p>

"Yes, yes I am" I grumbled under my breath as she smugly smiled, I had just proved her point. Idiotic move on my part,

"Why am I here?" she didn't seem impressed by my question but answered none the less, standing up in a swirl of ornate vermillion fabric,

"Mitchie, you have completed all the work set without even looking at the resources, it is _impossible_ for you to look up the answers beforehand and I doubt you would've taken the time to do that-"

"What? Am I too busy causing trouble?" she looked at me with angered disbelief,

"_Aren't you?_" I tried not to flinch away as I stared coldly into her eyes,

"I don't have to answer any question that is strewn out of you old dejected mouth!" I shoved to table away from and stormed for the door.

.ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ.

You could say I'd been purposefully disruptive, but I'd prefer to say that I was merely defending my façade; the poor thing could hardly look after its self now could it?

"Excuse me! Miss Torres?" I heard the familiar voice of Peter, an extremely helpful student in my year that ran errands for Mrs Opal, other teachers and the receptionists when he wasn't in class. Sometimes he was even sent out of class because he'd finished and they trusted him.

That was something I'd never have, trust.

No one would ever have it off me either though, so I guess it's fair doos and all that.

"Yes Peter?" he wasn't that bad, he got teased a lot but I couldn't see why. He was kind, forgiving and actually quite good looking with his light brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. And he had this warm British accent that made it almost impossible to shout at him.

He smiled kindly at me and handed me the note he was carrying,

"Is it from Mrs Opal?" Peter gave me this smile, the one that says _you're-in-so-much-trouble-that-I-think-you-may-need-a-hug_, obviously I didn't like hugs, but I knew if I asked he wouldn't say no. He was just too…nice, I guess.

"Yeah, it is. You know if you ever want to talk-"

"You're there" I finished for him with a small smile, not a proper one, just a grateful one. He was the one person I tried hardest to keep the façade away from. He was the one person who liked the real me. I had never shown the real me to Caitlyn or Jake, not completely, I'm too scared they'll hate me for me, or worse, for hiding myself from them. I didn't want to take that risk.

"Do you think I have enough time to run out?" I asked hopefully, Peter shook his head, trying to hold in his smile,

"I don't think you'd want to anger her anymore, she's practically _livid_" I pursed my lips,

"Fine" I said, and tried to make it look like I was walking to her office,

"I have to escort you" Peter said catching up, I sighed,

"Fine, we better go this way then" he looked perplexed, I laughed quietly under my breath, shaking my head as I looked down,

"You should know me by now, that wasn't the way to her office Peter" Peter gave me a disapproving look that he held for all of about two seconds before laughing heartily,

"Yeah, I _should_ know you better"

.ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ.

"Come in" Mrs Opal gritted out, her tone splintering. I gave one last look at Peter, who looked petrified, and then entered. My stride had automatically changed back to obnoxious and self-righteous to match my altered personality. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't find the motivation to change it though; I had no motivation at all these days.

The cold eyes of Mrs Opal drilled holes straight through my neck, Peter stood at my side though. Despite his fear he knew I would kick off if I felt cornered.

"What was it that my services were needed for?" I said obtusely, my tone matching her earlier strained one; politeness came easy to neither her nor me when we were in these types of moods but we both found it like a game to see who could hold their manners the longest.

Mrs Opal had this look in her eyes, like she was determined to the point where she would kill for it…obviously she wouldn't kill anyone, she was a teacher; but it still unnerved me. I just couldn't understand how _I_ was the public enemy, teachers were worse than me, I just responded to their ridiculous behaviour in the same way _they_ would act if I was equally ridiculous!

"_You_ are to be under supervision at all times, you are not to leave an adults or responsible student's side, do I make myself clear?" I scoffed,

"So you're just going to make that decision are you? Well, just let me point out a few…_weak_ points in that plan" I cleared my throat and crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned against the filing cabinet,

"No one in their right mind would want to spend their time constantly in my company, if someone follows me home it's _stalking_, and if I get angry you will be fully responsible for anyone that gets hurt. And let me tell you, being escorted everywhere would make _anyone_ angry, let alone me, so I suggest you think about this a _lot_ more carefully" Mrs Opal looked smug, something I hated seeing on anyone's face besides mine.

"We'll _Miss Torres_, there's no need to worry your, pretty, little, head-" she pointed a patronising finger at me as my eyes narrowed and I felt my angered shakes rake through my body, she sounded too much like someone from my past, and if I didn't hit something I was going to cry sooner or later.

"I already have numerous volunteers, and also students with piling up detentions and community services have been added to the list with their consent-" _What about my fucking consent crazy lady? And now I'm community service?_ My head was running away from me, but I daren't open my mouth…I'd probably blurt out something that I didn't want them to know.

"They won't be following you home, just far enough off the school premises. They will however, be picking you up for school. You may choose who will have this job as I'm aware some students have home…_circumstances_ they'd prefer to stay hidden-" I gritted my teeth, I felt my nails digging into my palm, I didn't really register the pain anymore, I locked it away and only opened it when I needed to feel it to get rid of it all.

Peter knew better than to comfort me but he reached tentatively for my hand and unclenched it, wiping the small smear of blood off my finger tips and let go of my hand to stand in the corner again. I swallowed; I was not going to cry. I didn't like kindness or worry; I could do this by myself. I didn't deserve help besides.

"-they will all be told how to deal with an angry Miss Torres-" _Crash course in how to deal with me? What the bloody hell?_

"-And then the more confident will be with you outside of school, and the others will be kept an eyes on every now and again whilst escorting you through school"

"I don't see why this is necessary!"

"You do_ not_ turn up to school on time! You cause _disruptance_throughout the day! You're barely in any lessons at _all_! And you harass the staff _and_ the students! In whose right mind would _not_ want to have you chaperoned and escorted?" she's lost it first, her voice booming around the room and through the walls.

I went to launch myself at her; she had no right to speak of me like that! She doesn't know why, she never will, she knows _nothing_! I felt arms pull my back by the waist and I growled in frustration, my fists hit anything they came into contact with.

I knew they were bleeding after I hit the hinge of a locker and blood stained it, I clenched my eyes shut and breathed evenly.

"And I think we'll also get you a councillor" I opened my eyes slowly, my face a storm of barely tamed rage,

"Fuck. You" I shoved Peter's arms away from me and pinched the bridge of my nose as I walked out. The room spun at an awkward angle. I felt blood drip from my raised hand and into my mouth. I cringed at the taste.

I leant up against the nearest wall and found myself slipping down. The floor was cold so I didn't mind; I pressed my cheek on it, not caring about the dirt or germs for once. I just wanted to be alone.

The dizziness passed and I hesitantly got up, everything stayed at the right angle so I decided now was the best time to go get cleaned up.

.ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ..ϝΗ.

**So how was this chapter? Hope it was ok, let me know if you want me to move a bit faster in the pace of the story, sometimes I slow the pace and quicken it and I know it irritates some people,**

**Happy reading!**

**Sasha XxxX**


End file.
